


Definitely Non-Sexual Neck Bruises

by dancing_homestuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Hickies, Jealousy, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Minor Violence, Thunder - Freeform, and like pretty mild, definitely not graphic, intense weather, the violence is off screen tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_homestuck/pseuds/dancing_homestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has been glaring at the bruise on Ryan's neck all day and Ryan just can't figure out why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Non-Sexual Neck Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [djmmiex's](http://djlemmiex.tumblr.com/) drawing [here](http://djlemmiex.tumblr.com/post/148497669992/fahc-ryan-and-ray-with-e4-please-for-the-drawing).
> 
> Enjoy~~~~

Ryan glared off into the distance. He had been trying to watch whatever news was on, but Ray kept on giving him the stink eye. He could physically feel the daggers being shot at him, but he had no fucking clue why this was happening. He felt the laser beams coming out of Ray’s eyes look away and turned his head back toward the TV, refocusing on the weather. He’d missed most of the forecast, but apparently they’re expecting thunder tonight. 

Jack let out a long sigh and stood up, looking at the two of them. “I’m going to grab a soda,” She mumbled, but Ryan had a feeling she was just trying to escape the tension in the room, just like everyone else in the apartment who had made an excuse to not be near them.

Ray huffed in his chair and grumpily watched the reporters before shooting yet another nasty look at Ryan. You know what? Two can play at that game. Ryan sent a nasty look right on back to Ray, which only made Ray’s face turn into an even deeper scowl. Uhg, what the fuck was Ray’s problem today? 

“What, do I have something on my face?” Ryan asked. 

Ray scoffed and looked away, trying to melt the TV with his glare.

“No, seriously, what is it?” Ryan insisted. What the hell had Ray’s undies all in a bunch?

Ray scoffed again before nearly growling, eyes flashing over to Ryan again before focusing back on the screen. “Got something on your neck, is what,” Ray grumbled.

His neck…? Oh, shit. The big ass bruise right on the side of his neck. He knows from examining it in the mirror that it’s an angry purple color and maybe the size of his fist. He thought he’d drawn his collar up high enough to cover it, but apparently it’d fallen and that’s what Ray’s been glaring at every two minutes for the past couple hours. 

But why would he be mad about that? He’s acting like Ryan did something to him when he didn’t at all. Ryan doesn’t understand it, but he’s a grown ass man and can do what he wants. What kind of business does Ray think he has glaring at Ryan like this?

“Yeah? And? What’s it to you?” Ryan asked, readjusting his collar to properly cover the mark. It’s his neck; there’s no reason for Ray to get upset over it. Yet for some ungodly reason Ray seemed almost hurt by Ryan’s question. And then his face went right back to mad, even more so than before! What the fuck is his problem?

“I guess it’s not anything to me, is it!?” Ray yelled at him, and wow, okay. Guess we’re fucking yelling now. 

“No! It really isn’t!” Ryan yelled back. Why the hell would this mean anything to Ray?

Ray let out an angry, frustrated noise and got up from his chair, storming toward the front door. 

“What? Ray, what the fuck are you doing?” Ryan asked, standing from the couch. What the hell is going on here?

“No, it’s fine! I fucking get it!” Ray said opening the door.

“Get what!?” Ryan doesn’t feel like he gets even a single inch of this situation, “Where are you going?” 

“None of your fucking business, apparently!” Ray spat at him and slammed the door closed.

Ryan just stared at the closed door in utter and complete confusion. What the fuck? The hell was that supposed to mean? What the hell was any of that supposed to mean?  
He ran a hand through his hair and turned around, only to find Jack, who had apparently seen the entire scene, standing in the kitchen with a soda in her hand. “Do you know what just happened?” Ryan asked, at an honest lost.

Jack just gave him a look as if to ask, “Seriously, dude? Really?” and shook her head disapprovingly before walking off.

Well fine! Fucking fine! Guess he’s an asshole now for no apparent reason! 

 

It was hours later when Ryan emerged from his room. He still didn’t know what had gotten Ray all in a funk, and it was really bothering him. On one hand he was angry because, as far as he’s aware, he hadn’t done anything wrong. On the other, he’s concerned because Ray, for one reason or another, was clearly very upset. Ryan didn’t see how he had any real reason to be upset, but that doesn’t make him worry any less. 

He wandered into the kitchen, noting Michael and Gavin sitting on the couch, wrapped up in playing some game together. Ryan grabbed a Diet Coke from the fridge and sat at the breakfast bar, watching the screen with blank eyes. He really can’t get Ray out of his head. Though, he guesses that is typically the norm for him, isn’t it? 

“Hey, Michael,” Gavin said. Maybe Ryan should just listen to these two bicker over their game and try to forget it all. Ray’s a big boy, he can sort himself out. 

“Yeah Gav?” Michael responded. 

“I’ve been thinking about it all day and I still can’t figure it out. Why was Ray so upset with Ryan?” See! At least he’s not the only one clueless! The fact that it’s Gavin isn’t exactly comforting, but it’s someone else who doesn’t get it!

Michael scoffed at Gavin. “Did you not see the big ass hickey on Ryan’s neck? Idiot looked like he thought his collar covered the damn thing.” Hey! Hold on a minute!

“Well I know that, Michael. But if Ray hated Ryan having a mark there so bad then he shouldn’t have given it to him,” Wait, what? “Not Ryan’s fault Ray’s a vampire or something.” Ryan is very glad that he wasn’t in the middle of taking a sip, because that would have been the spit take to end all spit takes. Just… What?

“Oh my god, you’re an idiot!” Michael groaned. Yeah, no, Ryan agrees. That is easily the dumbest shit he’s ever heard, “Ryan and Ray aren’t banging!” 

“What do you mean they’re not banging? Michael, have you ever seen two people look at each other like that and not be banging?”

“Do I have to explain everything? They want to bang, but they’re idiots and haven’t said anything yet.”

“But Michael, if they’re not banging, then who gave Ryan the hickey?”

“That would be what Ray’s mad about, doofus. How the hell are you our inside guy in shit?”

“Hey! I can pick up on social queues just fine!”

“Yeah, just not when you actually fucking know the people involved.”

Gavin went on to squawk and defend himself, but Ryan wasn’t listening any more. Several things suddenly fell all too neatly into place. Longing looks, burning blushes, and over protectiveness added up in Ryan’s head.

Ryan knew very well how he felt about Ray; he had a huge crush on the guy. He was funny and cute and smart. He was a quick and accurate shot, could match Ryan step for step on missions, and had the best laugh. He was willing to put up with Ryan’s mask and didn’t make a big deal out of it when Ryan started taking it off around him. Ryan might even have more than a crush on him.

But he can’t just go around saying that to Ray! He had no idea how the younger man felt. Did he just put up with Ryan? Did he like him as a friend? Did he secretly hate him but didn’t want to be on his bad side? It had never even occurred to him that Ray might actually like him back. But now that someone’s actually said it, it kind of made sense. Ray chose to hang out with Ryan. Ray’s been extremely protective of him. Ryan’s actually pretty sure that they’ve been flirting with each other for a while now. He’s felt Ray’s stare on him before, but it had never seemed scared or hostile (until now).

So when Ray saw his neck… he got… jealous? Upset at what it could mean? Fuck, wait that made sense. Shit, shit, shit, that makes everything make so much more sense now. That also makes Ryan a major asshole. Fuck.

A flash of lightning danced across the big picture window, swiftly followed by a loud clap of thunder, shocking Ryan from his thoughts. Wow, the rain’s really coming down out there. It was in the forecast now that he thinks about it, but it really did come on suddenly. He’s just glad he’s inside and not out and about. 

Wait, did Ray ever come back? Ryan’s room is right next to Ray’s and he hadn’t heard him go in there, and he sure as hell isn’t in the kitchen or the living room. But surely Ray just went to sulk in his own personal apartment or some place, right? He prefers to be alone when he gets upset. Go and bum around somewhere, wait to get over it or be found, and one way or another things are worked out.  
But Ray doesn’t usually go to his own apartment to sulk. He’ll go to the arcade or taco bell if it’s a small thing. He’ll go to the pier or the shooting range if it’s a work thing. He’ll go to Chiliad if it’s a big thing. 

Another bolt of lightning spread across the sky and a crash of thunder followed right behind it. 

Ryan bolted from his stool, racing to the door. 

“Holy shit!” Michael yelled as Gavin yelped, both taken by surprise, “What the fuck!? What are you doing?” 

Ryan was too panicked to answer as he shoved on his jacket and grabbed the keys to the only thing he’d trust up in the mud in this weather – Geoff’s bifta. 

“Ryan, you bloody lunatic! Where the hell are you going!?” Gavin asks, bewildered. 

“Ray,” Ryan manages to mumble out before he’s fucking out of the door, consequences be damned. This is all his fault and Ray could get seriously hurt. 

Ryan was nearly too anxious to take the elevator, toe tapping rapidly as it descends. It occurs to him, for a moment, that Ray may have taken shelter when the rain started. Ryan then reminds himself that this is Ray and he would probably think the rain was fitting and stay out there to prove that he’s truly emo. Goddamnit. 

Ryan climbed into Geoff’s pink bifta, knowing that he was going to get hell for this later, but also not really caring that much at the moment. He took off out of the garage, quickly being reminded that the bifta is in fact an open-air vehicle with no doors, no windows, and no roof, just a roll cage and some seatbelts. He was reminded of this because he was immediately pelted with stinging rain. 

Ryan raced down the nearly empty streets, most everyone else having decided that these were not ideal driving conditions. He sped his way to Chiliad, hydroplaning at least twice and nearly losing control when he went from paved asphalt to the dirt roads that lead up the mountain. He didn’t care, he just had to get to Ray before he went and got himself hypothermia or something. 

The paths up the mountain were slick and muddy, the dry ground refusing to soak up most of the rain and making rivers in ditches and out of roads. Ryan was glad he took the big-wheeled bifta, able to handle the inclement terrain if only barely. 

Ryan finally made it to the top of Chiliad, the wind making the rain go nearly sideways. Ryan rushed out of the car. He looked first at the random dock that Ray usually perched on to look out at the city, but found nothing. He then scanned the area and spotted the one lone tree that managed to survive up here despite the rockiness and the dryness, along with the small, curled up shape of someone in a purple hoodie at its base. 

“Ray!” Ryan shouted over the storm, relief filling his chest as he ran toward the tree. Lightning flashed across the sky and the cacophonous boom of thunder sounded so loud that Ryan ducked on instinct. “Ray!” 

The balled up figure uncurled itself just enough for Ryan to see Ray, completely drenched and hood over his head, peeking up over his knees with huge eyes. Ray’s helpless expression quickly turned sour when he saw Ryan, and he turned himself sideways, looking away and huddling closer to the tree trunk. 

Fuck, no, Ray’s still mad at him. To be fair, Ryan would be mad too; he never wanted to hurt Ray like this. Ryan jogged over to the tree, but stopped a couple feet from Ray, giving him space. 

“Please, Ray, I know you’re mad,” Ryan pleaded. Ray just scoffed and hugged his knees closer. “Let me get you out of this rain.”

“Like you care,” Ray said, still not looking at Ryan, “Just leave me alone with the rain. It suits me. It’s almost as emo as I am.”

Ryan hates it when he’s right. “I care! I care a lot! I definitely care enough to not want you to catch pneumonia out here or something! I’ve got a car, come on, follow me.”

“What for?” Ray spat, “So you can take me somewhere else? I’m tired of letting you lead me around, Ryan.”

“I’m not trying to lead you anywhere. I was never trying to lead you on, I swear.”

“Yeah, right. I have fucking eyes, Ryan. I know a liar when I see one.”

“No, Ray, it’s not what it looks like!”

“And what does it look like, Ryan?” Ray said, whipping his head to glare at Ryan just as another flash of lightning illuminated his face, the thunder immediately after nearly deafening, “Because it looks a lot like I was never very special after all!”

“It’s not a hickey!”

Ray froze, his face of hurt and anger morphing into one of confusion, “I… What?”

“It’s not a hickey,” Ryan repeated, coming closer and kneeling down in the mud in front of Ray. “See, look,” Ryan pulled down the collar of his jacket and fully exposed his neck, pointing to the mark, “No bite marks. It’s too big not to have multiple, visible bite marks. It’s not a hickey.”

Ray looked at him in disbelief, eyes flickering between Ryan’s face and the mark. He carefully shifted toward Ryan, studying the bruise. It was dark and huge, but, when closely examined, nothing like a hickey. Ray gently put his cold fingers on Ryan’s neck, rubbing the bruise up and down and not feeling a single indent or sign of teeth anywhere. 

“… It’s… It’s not a hickey?” Ray asked, looking up at Ryan now with pure confusion. 

“No,” Ryan promised, suppressing a shiver, “It’s not a hickey. I wouldn’t ever do that to you.”

“Then, how did-” Ray was suddenly cut off by a crack of thunder so loud it made both of them jump, quickly clinging to each other on instinct, every hair standing on end.

Ryan took a couple of deep breathes before pulling away, just enough to see Ray’s face. “I’ll tell you when we get somewhere safe and dry, okay?” Ryan said, trying to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks. Ray nodded rapidly and they helped each other to stand. 

“Ray, you’re shaking,” Ryan noted, quickly taking off his jacket and draping it around Ray; the outside was soaked but the inside was still warm and dry. Ray hugged the jacket close to himself, slipping his hands through the sleeves as he ran with Ryan to the car.

“Geoff let you take his bifta out in this rain?” Ray asked, knowing how much Geoff cared about his paint jobs.

“I sure did take Geoff’s bifta out in the rain,” Ryan answered.

“Oh my god, you’re so dead,” Ray said, laughter clear in his voice.

“Do you see this rain? This is the only thing I thought could make it in this. Whatever happened to being in a drought? I’m surprised you didn’t drown or something.”

“Hey! I can swim! Besides, I found shelter and shit. Even kept most of the rain off of me when it was still falling vertically.”

“That little thing? It’s barely a twig, Ray.”

“Hey, don’t insult my tree, man! He is strong and tall and proud and can protect me from anything the weather throws his way.”

Ryan was about to retort when static filled the air and a sudden white light lit up the tree, so bright they had to look away as a sickening crack sounded. The next second the remnants of the tree were smoking, splinters and branches everywhere, a cacophonous roar of thunder sounding from directly above them. 

Ray and Ryan stared slack jawed at the smoking wood that Ray had been under just a minute ago. Ryan patted at Ray’s chest, lightly pushing him toward the car while still staring at the lightning struck tree trunk in shock before quickly shaking himself out of it and pushing harder, “Car. Get in the car. Now.” Ray just nodded and ran for it.

Ryan followed, both of them buckling themselves in before Ryan raced off the mountain as fast as he dared. The wind was quick and the rain stung even worse now that Ryan was in just a t-shirt. As they came down the mountain, Ryan had to swerve around collapsed mounds of dirt, and go off road to avoid paths and trails turned into rivers.  
By the time they careened onto the paved highway, Ryan was white-knuckling the steering wheel so hard he was surprised it didn’t crack under the pressure and Ray was clinging to his seatbelt with both hands. 

Ryan wasted no time as they passed by a number of cars pulled over or stuck in ditches and off the side of roads. He quickly got them to the nearest safehouse he could think of, an apartment he owned somewhere between downtown and Chiliad. 

They pulled into the garage and slowed to a stop, Ryan turning the key and cutting the engine. They both just sat there, drenched and cold, staring vacantly straight ahead. 

Ryan ran a hand through his hair and looked at Ray. Ray looked at him. 

Suddenly, Ray’s face shifted from shocked to smiling to laughing, which made Ryan laugh, so that they were two assholes, soaked to the bone, and laughing their asses off. 

“It just… It just fucking exploded!” Ray wheezed out between laughs and holding his head.

“Your fucking face!” Ryan laughed, undoing his seat belt.

“My face? Dude, you should have seen the look on yours!” Ray wiped at his eye and undid his own belt. 

“I can’t believe that fucking happened, oh my god,” Ryan ran his hand through his hair, calming down some. 

“Damn, if I’d hung around for like a minute longer… I could have been barbeque,” Ray shuddered and pulled Ryan’s jacket closer around himself.

Ryan didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if he hadn’t convinced Ray to come with him. “Come on,” Ryan said, getting out of the vehicle, “Let’s get you dried off.”

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Ray sighed with a smile, getting out himself and following Ryan to the elevator, “But dude, you should stick with the whole wet t-shirt shtick. Really working for you.”

Ryan puffed a laugh as he chose their floor number, trying to pretend like he couldn’t feel his cheeks flushing. “And you should stick with the whole wearing-my-jacket shtick,” he mumbled to himself, but judging by Ray’s own flush, he wasn’t quite quiet enough. 

They made it into the apartment, and Ryan got Ray a towel and a change of his clothes. Ray took the bathroom and Ryan retreated to the bedroom, toweling off and changing into warm sweats and a soft t-shirt. He felt better in the fresh clothes, and went to the hall closet to fetch a couple blankets. 

He was just closing the closet door when Ray emerged from the bathroom and okay, look. Ryan hadn’t really been thinking when he gave Ray some clothes, so he hadn’t time to prepare himself. Not that he thinks he can really prepare himself to see Ray swimming in his shirt, the long sleeves covering past his wrists, and wearing his sweatpants with the legs rolled up so he didn’t trip on them. So can you really blame him when his face lights up red and his brain short circuits for a quick second?

“I-uh, what do you want me to do with these?” Ray asked, awkwardly holding up his bundle of wet clothes. 

Ryan shook himself, “Just leave them in the bathtub, I guess.” 

Ray nodded and tossed the clothes behind him. Then they both just kind of stood there, neither really knowing what to do. “So…” Ray said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck before looking at Ryan, “You’re sure it’s not a hickey?”

Ryan chuckled awkwardly, “Very. I think I have some hot chocolate, let me make you some and I’ll explain.”

“Fuck yes!” Ray cheered, following Ryan to his kitchen. He had to search a bit for it, but eventually Ryan found a couple packets of hot cocoa mix and started warming some milk on the stove. 

“Oh my god, you’re using the stove? Just microwave it.”

“It tastes better this way,” Ryan argued, “Besides, I’m making you free food, don’t complain.”

“Whatever you say,” Ray shrugged, pulling one of the blankets Ryan had gotten out around his shoulders and over his head like it was a hooded cloak, “So, tell me the story of your definitely-not-sexual neck bruises.” 

Ryan sighed. He would really be an asshole to not tell Ray now. Also, it’s not fair that Ray managed to get even cuter. Like what the fuck is up with that? “Well, you know how I was out late last night?”

“Yeah. You bailed on movie night, remember?” Ray reminded him. 

“Right,” Ryan winced, remembering that he had turned Ray down to watch a movie together because of this. Yet another reason for Ray’s anger to make sense. Wow, he could really be an idiot sometimes. “Well, I went out to the store because I needed something.”

“What were you getting?” Ray asked. Ray wasn’t usually nosy, but Ryan knows he’s suspicious and also using this as a form of revenge.

“Just some random stuff,” Ryan deflected, because what he was getting wasn’t important to the story.

“Well now I need to know, Rye,” Ray insisted.

Ryan looked away from Ray, “… Gummy bears.”

“Oh my god, you went out at like eleven at night just for gummy bears?” Ray accused, laughing.

Ryan groaned, “I wanted some and we didn’t have any! What was I supposed to do?”

“Whatever dude,” Ray chuckled, calming down, “Okay, continue.”

“So I was going in when I noticed that in the alley by the store some people were mugging someone. And, you know, whatever, muggings happen, it’s none of my business, but then I realized they were mugging an old lady.” Ryan scrunched up his face in distaste.

“Oh shit.” Ray said, but he was smiling like he knew this story would only get better. 

“Right? Like I know it’s Los Santos, but you can’t just mug old ladies. She had a cane and an old lady purse and everything. And it was like three people. Who needs three people just to mug a senior citizen?”

“So what? You fought them off and got that in the process?” Ray asked, still sounding a little skeptical. Ryan can’t blame him, he’s taken some pretty vicious people down without getting so much of a scratch on him.

“No, of course not,” Ryan said; he still had a reputation to keep, “They were a bunch of punks. I shanked like one and they all ran off.”

Ryan checked on the milk and found it to be just right, pouring it into two mugs and mixing in the powder. He handed one to Ray, who was now sitting up on one of the counters, and took one himself, leaning against the kitchen’s island across from Ray.

Ray blew on his, taking a small sip before making a face, “Ah! It’s hot!”

“That would be the point, yeah,” Ryan chuckled, watching Ray take yet another sip despite the temperature.

They sat in quiet for a bit until Ray finally looked at Ryan expectantly. “So…” He said, motioning for Ryan to continue.

“So what?” Ryan asked.

“You still haven’t told me the part where you got the marks, dude.”

“Oh, right,” Ryan said, face heating up. He forgot he actually had to say that part, “Well so I chased off the punks, right? And so I turned to the lady, to see if she was okay… And you know I mentioned she had that cane?”

“Oh my god,” Ray said, eyes widening in realization of where this story was going.

Ryan grew redder but knew that after all this Ray deserved the whole story, “And she was really freaked out and I guess she thought I was just another guy there to mug her or something…”

“Oh my fucking god,” Ray said, a giant smile spreading across his face.

“So… she hit me with her cane.”

“Holy shit!” Ray laughed, smiling like crazy, “She got you in the fucking neck?”

Ryan sighed. So much for his reputation. Why didn’t he just go with the muggers getting him? “She was so old! What was I supposed to do!? Beat up a fucking grandma?”

Ray just kept on laughing, having to put down his drink so he didn’t spill it all over himself and holding his side. Ryan grumbled where he stood. She didn’t even hit him that hard, but it was  
apparently enough to bruise. Actually, now that he thinks about it, his pain tolerance might be a little fucked up. 

“Oh my god,” Ray wheezed, still laughing, “You got beat up by an old lady so bad you had to cancel on movie night? Did you even get your fucking gummy bears?”

Ryan sighed and looked dejectedly down into his hot cocoa. “No,” he admitted grumpily, only serving to make Ray laugh again. At least he had a nice laugh. 

Ryan waited until Ray calmed down, though he was still snickering to himself, “So I hauled my ass to a safehouse – actually, I guess it was this one – and that’s why I didn’t get back to the penthouse until this morning.”

“Oh my god,” Ray snickered, a shit eating grin plastered on his face, “The fucking Vagabond got his ass beat by an old lady.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryan grumbled, taking a sip of his hot cocoa and finding some solace in the warmth it gave him, “This is exactly why I tried to cover it up.”

“Right, because your jacket collar is ganna cover up love marks like this,” Ray scoffed.

“To be honest, I didn’t even think they looked like hickies just because of where they came from.”

“Dude, seriously? No one is going to guess ‘Old Lady’s Cane’ right off the bat, man.”

“I don’t know! They could have!”

“No, literally no one would. They’d just think you were really into biting and shit. You need like, a scarf or something.”

“Yeah, because nobody would question a scarf in August.”

“We don’t question your leather jacket in August.”

“Yes, you do. Constantly. Every single time I go out. Especially Jack.”

“Touché.”

They lapsed into silence, both taking sips of their drinks. Ryan felt like there was an air of anticipation around them. He was hoping Ray might bring up the reason he was upset at all, but Ray was never one to start conversations about his feelings and Ryan was never one to push boundaries. So they sat and drank. 

Eventually, Ray spoke up, “Did she get you anywhere else?”

Ryan was confused for a moment until he realized Ray meant the old lady, not Jack. “Oh, yeah,” Ryan said, transferring his mug to his left hand and hiking his shirt half way up his side with his right. “Like, right here,” Ryan pointed with a finger at the long bruise on his side, this one looking equally as fresh but not nearly as intense. 

“Damn,” Ray commented, “The lighting here sucks. Here, come closer.” Ray put down his mug again and reached for Ryan with grabby hands.

Ryan rolled his eyes but obeyed none the less, taking the two steps needed to come within reach and be properly under his kitchen lights that were actually just fine, thank you very much. 

Ray scrutinized Ryan’s bruise. “Wow, that looks kind of nasty,” Ray commented, his now warm fingertips ghosting over the long bruise and making a shiver crawl up Ryan’s spine. Ryan put his mug down on the counter next to Ray and was suddenly aware of just how close they were. He became even more aware when Ray changed his focus to Ryan’s neck. 

“Dude, these look really bad,” Ray said, brows scrunching up in worry as he carefully traced the marks, pulling aside the collar of Ryan’s shirt a bit to get a better look. “Did she hit you twice here? Why are these so much darker?” 

Ryan gulped and knew that his face was incredibly red. “U-uh yeah,” he stammered out. She had pretty good aim and he’d been surprised. Also, his neck has always bruised kind of easily, along with the inside of his arms and, strangely enough, his ankles. 

Ryan tried to tell Ray this, but the words got stuck in his throat because Ray was staring very intently at his neck, so close Ryan could just barely feel his breaths on the exposed skin. Ryan swallowed thickly.

Ray looked away from examining Ryan’s neck and seemed to suddenly realize himself just how close they were, his face going beet red and their noses inches from each other. Ray swallowed thickly. 

“S-sorry I, uh, overreacted earlier,” Ray said, looking away, ashamed. He balled his fists up in Ryan’s shirt, clearly upset with himself.

“Hey,” Ryan said softly, moving his head to try and catch Ray’s eyes, “It wasn’t really an overreaction. And, I was kind of being a jerk about it.” 

“I- no, still,” Ray shook his head, still looking like a dejected puppy, “It’s your life. There’s no reason for me to have acted like that. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know. I mean, I think I get it,” Ryan shrugged. He had been mad before because he didn’t understand why Ray was mad. He didn’t even think Ray would be jealous because he’d never wanted to make Ray jealous. He never wanted Ray to ever think he’d given up or didn’t care that much or wasn’t that interested. Ray always seemed to have this weird idea in his head that he was replaceable or just another face, and Ryan never wanted to contribute to that. 

“It really would be a dick move if I went out with someone else when I’ve been flirting with you for so long,” Ryan said with a soft smile, though his insides were twisting and balling themselves up into pure nerves. He really hoped he was actually reading this right this time. 

Ray whipped his head up to look at Ryan in surprise, “Y-you’ve been flirting with me?” 

“I- yeah. For like, months,” Ryan thought it was going well too. 

“Oh,” Ray said quietly. Ryan could see him connecting the dots, everything fitting into place. Ray’s face grew heated and red the more he thought, “Wait then… that means… You fucking suck at flirting, dude!”

“Wait, what?” Ryan said, not expecting that, “I flirt just fine!”

“So texting me saying ‘you’re sweeter than 3.14’ is your version of good flirting?”

“I- That was a great line!”

“Oh, of course. Is this why you called me a ‘fineapple’ the other day?”

“You laughed at that one!”

“Because it was fucking dumb. Oh my god, did you look up cheesy pickup lines online or something?”

“I- I- No! Of course not!”

“You fucking did! Holy shit!”

“S-shut up! I don’t know what I’m doing here!” Ryan’s never properly flirted with anyone, and Ray’s definitely not just anyone! He’s… He’s Ray! He’s got this odd but incredible sense of humor, and is cute and funny and skilled and endearing and so genuinely cares about the people he’s around no matter how many sarcastic remarks he might make to the contrary. So what if Ryan turned to the internet for some help? He needed it.

“Clearly,” Ray snorted, “You are so fucking lucky it works for you.”

“Well- Wait, what?”

“You know,” Ray said, looking Ryan shyly, “Not everyone can get away with saying dumb shit and still be cute.”

Ryan felt his face heat up. Was Ray actually saying what Ryan’s pretty sure he’s saying? Ryan moved his hands from where they’d awkwardly been hanging out by his sides to the counter, each beside one of Ray’s thighs. “I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one here who can get away with saying dumb shit. And I’m not cute,” Ryan said, face just a little bit closer to Ray’s than it had been.

Ray rolled his eyes and Ryan wondered how he could find that endearing. “You’re like a puppy, Rye,” He said, adjusting his hands that had been resting on Ryan’s chest so they were draped over Ryan’s shoulders, “A puppy with like, a knife, but the knife has little flowers on it so even that’s cute.”

“Says the guy who literally has a pocket knife with Hello Kitty on it.”

“Which was a gift from you, might I remind you.”

“Hm. And yet, you never go anywhere without it.”

“Hush. I’m trying to give you flirting advice.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really. There’s one very important thing that you should be doing.”

“And what would that be?”

“Me,” Ray smiled like the devil himself and Ryan chuckled, nose brushing Ray’s.

“How about we start with just a kiss?” Ryan suggested, lips ghosting over Ray’s, waiting with a pounding heart.

Ray didn’t make a single move for a long moment, until finally he closed the gap between them, Ryan kissing back instantly. The kiss was soft and sweet, the taste of chocolate still fresh on their lips as they gently pressed together. They parted for a moment before kissing again, and Ryan could feel Ray smile against his lips. Fireworks went off in his stomach and a fuzzy lightness filled his chest.

They pulled back again, both of them panting lightly. Ryan rested his forehead against Ray’s, unable to stop smiling as he looked into those bright brown eyes. 

“See?” Ray smirked, “You’re doing better already.”

Ryan laughed lightly. “Thank you for the lesson,” he said, kissing Ray on the nose.

“You fucking goof,” Ray smiled, which only made Ryan pepper his face with kisses all over. “Oh my god, stop!” Ray laughed, kissing Ryan on the lips again when he finally let up.

“Sorry,” Ryan said, not sounding very sorry at all, “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.”

“Shut up,” Ray smiled, blushing deeply.

“Make me,” Ryan challenged.

Ray rolled his eyes and kissed Ryan again, and Ryan just couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Ray’s lips on his. Ray drew back once again and Ryan knew he was in trouble when he saw a mischievous gleam in Ray’s eyes. 

“Hey Rye, I have a solution for your not-a-hickey problem,” Ray smirked.

“Will I like this solution?” Ryan asked skeptically.

“I think you just might.” Ray leaned into Ryan’s neck and Ryan’s breath hitched when he felt teeth. Ray bit down on the side of Ryan’s neck, sucking hard enough that Ryan knew would bruise. Ryan’s hands came up and gently rubbed up and down Ray’s sides until he finally let go, sitting back with a smirk. 

“How exactly does this help?” Ryan asked, though he definitely wasn’t complaining. 

“Well now when they think this side is hickies,” Ray said, gently running a hand over the cane marks, “They just have to look at the other side for a comparison.”

“Ah. Of course,” Ryan said sarcastically, “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Really, you should have. You’re lucky you’ve got me around looking out for you.”

“And you’re lucky I like you so much,” Ryan teased. “Also, how are you still cold?” Ryan could feel the goosebumps just under Ray’s shirt and his nose was freezing. 

Ray just shrugged, “I’m always cold. It’s just my life, Rye.”

“Well then I have a solution for that.”

“Will I like this solution?”

“I think you just might.” Ryan suddenly scooped Ray up, making the younger yelp and cling onto Ryan. The blanket he’d been draped in slipped and fell and Ryan just barely caught it as he moved them to the other room. 

Ryan leaned over the couch, gently depositing Ray on the cushions. He pressed a quick kiss to Ray’s cheek before ducking out from under his arms to turn on the TV and grab up the remote. He came back to Ray, and with some shuffling they ended up half sitting, half laying down, leaning on each other with the blanket over them. 

“You were right,” Ray said, making himself comfortable against Ryan’s side, “I do like this.” 

“I’m glad,” Ryan chuckled, turning on Netflix and pressing a kiss to the top of Ray’s head. He surfed through some movies, neither actually caring what was put on. Eventually Ryan just chose one at random. 

“Hey, Ray?” Ryan said quietly.

“Yeah, Rye?” Ray responded, not looking away from the screen.

“Want to maybe go on a date with me sometime?”

Ray chuckled and turned to give Ryan a chaste kiss on the lips. “I’d love to,” he said, settling back down.

Ryan kissed Ray’s head affectionately and wrapped his arms around him, content and happy as rain pattered at the window and Ray laughed at a dumb joke from the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please Kudos and Comment!  
> If you want more come check me out on tumblr at [socoolraywoodbloghere](http://socoolraywoodbloghere.tumblr.com/)


End file.
